


Amber Rain

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Making Love, Smut, Tent Sex, but like barely, camp sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: Even then, as he admired you in his arms, his amber eyes fixed upon yours, he looked as if he was holding the universe in his hands. As if you were the most ethereal, beautiful creature he’d ever seen, like you were a miracle bestowed unto him by the Six.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this and tender!Gladio decided to make an appearance. What a gentleman.
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

The sky had been overcast all day. You’d assumed, incorrectly, as it were, that the rain would hold off until you and Gladio got back to camp. But just as you had finished collecting herbs to use alongside the garula meat you had hunted earlier, the clouds grew dark and the rain came pouring down.

“Hurry!” Gladio called, running ahead of you. Your boots slapped against the muddy grass, kicking up clumps of dirt that stained the bottom of your jeans. Your hair was sopping wet, and your clothes stuck to your skin, sending a chill through your whole body. But you ran after him as camp finally came into view.

You both made it to the tent and quickly shucked off your muddy boots before diving inside.

“Ugh,” you groaned, examining how disgusting the bottom of your pants had become from running through the field to get back to home base. You stayed in the corner of the tent, trying your best not to track mud close to your sleeping bags. “I hate the rain.”

Gladio glanced at you from the other side of the tent beside the entrance. His skin glistened from the light of the lamp in the far corner, and you saw his gaze linger for a second before he snapped out of it.

“We should get out of these wet clothes,” he stated, already shifting to undo his belt buckle. “We could get sick if we stay like this for too long.”

“Y-yeah,” you agreed, turning so that your back was facing him. You heard his pants fall to the ground and tried to make quick work of your jeans as well. They stuck to you like a second skin as you peeled them off, almost tumbling over as you did so.

“You okay?” Gladio asked, and you briefly turned to glance at him over your shoulder and saw him standing in only his boxers, which were also soaked and left very little to the imagination. You felt your cheeks heat up and you quickly turned back.

“Yup,” you squeaked, your voice going an octave higher than usual. You had just pulled your shirt over your head when you felt a pair of large hands coming to rest on your hips.

“You know,” Gladio said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. “There’s a few ways I can think of to warm us back up again.” He ran his nose along the line of your shoulder up to spot just behind your ear.

You closed your eyes and leaned against him. You hadn’t been dating Gladio for very long—it had only been a few months of kissing and clothed heavy petting when he’d invited you on a private camping trip. You knew what it meant, and decided that you were ready. But now, being alone with him in the dim yellow light of the tent with the pitter-patter of rain coming from above, you were starting to lose your nerve.

He pressed gentle, feather-light kisses along that same line he’d traced earlier, his arms fully wrapping around your middle. His bare skin was hot on your back, still damp from the rain water as your body responded to his touch. You could feel him growing hard against the curve of your ass as he nibbled on the base of your ear lobe, and it sent a shiver through your whole body.

“Gladio…” you whispered, your hands gripping onto his. You held him there, leaning your head to the side so he could have easier access to the sensitive column of your neck.

“I want you,” he said huskily, his teeth pressing down on your skin before using his tongue to soothe the spot. “Fuck, babe, I want you so bad.”

You spun in his arms, brought his face down to yours and kissed him. He deepened it immediately, dipping his tongue past your lips to press it against yours. He worked his lips and his tongue against you expertly, teasing you when you tried to taste more of him and boldly dominating you when you shrank back.

You eventually pulled back for air, and you could feel the heat rising to your cheeks. Gladio was panting, obviously trying very hard to control himself. You knew that he was more used to having an active sex life, but you were nowhere near as experienced as he was. You had asked him to be patient with you when you first started dating, and he was a perfect gentleman.

Even then, as he admired you in his arms, his amber eyes fixed upon yours, he looked as if he was holding the universe in his hands. As if you were the most ethereal, beautiful creature he’d ever seen, like you were a miracle bestowed unto him by the Six.

He’d never looked at anyone the way he looked at you. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you leaned up to kiss him softly, before pulling away and giving him a small nod.

Gladio laid you down gently, never taking his eyes off you. He kissed your cheek before placing kisses lower and lower, until he got to the centre of your abdomen. Then he dragged the tip of his tongue upwards along your body, slowly licking up the centre of your chest, the underside of your chin, and then your lips, where he pulled you in for an earth-shattering kiss. 

You brought your hands up to tangle in his damp hair as he rolled on top of you, the weight of his body trapping yours beneath him. He rolled his hips against yours and you instinctively bucked up to meet him, your clothed centre throbbing as the fabric of his boxers scraped against your thighs.

You pawed at the elastic of his undergarments and let out a whine against his lips as he pulled away. He sat up on his haunches and slowly tugged off your underwear, and then quickly stepped out of his before resuming his previous position.

It was the first time you were ever naked in front of him, and you started to feel self-conscious. There he was before you, a marble statue come to life, and you couldn’t help but curl your shoulders inward as if to hide your body from him. Where he was solid muscle and hard, defined lines, you were softer, more delicate. You tried to turn away from his gaze, but his hand on your chin pulled you back to him.

“Don’t hide from me,” he said quietly. “Please?”

You gave a slight nod, relaxing your shoulders as he kissed you again. Your eyes fluttered closed as he took your hand and placed it along his cock. His hand guided yours and helped you pump it up and down as it grew harder and hotter in your palm.

Gladio let out a groan as you nipped at his lower lip. “Do you see what you do to me?” he growled, pulling you into his lap. “Do you see how hard my cock is for you, babe?”

You gulped as he rested his forehead against yours. “Be gentle with me. Please?”

He kissed the tip of your nose and nodded before quickly fishing a condom out of his wallet in the pocket of his discarded jeans. He made quick work of it, tearing the package with his teeth and rolling it down his length. Gladio ran his fingers along your sex, feeling how wet you were already. He slipped two fingers inside of you and you let out a sigh, your arms looping around his shoulders.

“Mmm,” you hummed as he stroked your walls, his thick digits spreading you open. Your mouth hung open in a silent moan as his fingers moved faster, and you felt yourself getting wetter with each stroke. “Baby, please…”

He looked you in the eye as he slipped his fingers into his mouth, earning a groan from you as his tongue swirled around, lapping at your slick. Then he brought his hands to cup the undersides of your thighs, and lifted you up. You took his erection in your hand, your other resting on his shoulder, and then you lined him up with your core and slowly, slowly sank down.

He was thick, and you whimpered slightly as his head pushed past your opening. Your breath came in quick pants as he held you up, his thumbs massaging gentle circles onto your skin as you took him in at your own pace.

“Are you alright?” he asked, once you were finally flush against him. Gladio waited for the universe to adjust as stars danced across your vision. Once you were ready, you nodded. He pulled you forward and then pushed you back so that you were grinding your hips against his. His fingernails bit crescent moons into your skin, and you sighed against him.

“You feel so good,” you murmured as he hitched you a little higher, pulling out a little more before sinking back in.

His face was level with your chest and he closed his lips around your nipple, gently suckling and biting down on it, making you cry out. He lavished the same attention on the other as his hands moved up to your waist and started bouncing you up and down on his hard length.

“Baby, you take me so well,” he groaned, his hips coming up to meet yours to fuck you from below. You bit your lip to keep from moaning, and he thrust up a little harder. “Don’t hide your sounds from me,” he pleaded, a fire burning in the amber of his eyes. “I want to hear you. I want all of you. All of you, always.”

“Gladio,” you gasped as he hit that spot within you that had stars joining into constellations. “Please, take me. Make me yours.”

That was all he needed. He surged forward, locking his lips with yours as he scooped you up and laid you out beneath him on the mats. Gladio’s hands guided your legs to lock around his waist, the softness of your thighs contrasting deliciously with the firm muscles of his abdomen. He took your hands in his above your head, intertwining your fingers. And then he started to thrust.

Your lips fell away from his and you moaned, loudly, as the rain pelted harder against the roof of the tent. Your bodies moved in tandem as he rocked against you. Within that tent was only the two of you—nothing was more important, as urgent, as divine as your love pouring into one another. 

It was the push and pull of the ocean, waves cresting and pooling, dipping down so deep into parts of you that you never knew existed. It was as if Gladio knew your body better than you did, and knew just what it took to unravel every part of you. He cherished you like a gift, as if he was a man starved and you were his oasis.

You felt a tightness start to shoot through you as heat swam through your entire being. Your thighs grew more and more tense as his thrusts gained speed and strength, and the sensations started to overwhelm you.

“Are you close?” he asked, as his rhythm maintained tempo.

“Y-yes,” you moaned, your hands coming to claw at his back. You grabbed his ass and guided him to fuck you harder, your release slowly building inside you. “Babe, I’m almost there.”

“Me too,” he panted. You lifted your hand to his cheek, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Don’t hold back,” you pleaded, pressing a desperate kiss to his lips. “I need you. Please, Gladio.”

He kissed you back before ducking his head against your shoulder and bearing down on you with all his might. He was so strong, his muscles rippling beneath your fingertips as he took you deep and hard, biting at your neck as you whimpered beneath him.

“Fuck, Gladio, I’m coming,” you sobbed as your back arched off the ground. He held you up so your ass was off the mat and kept fucking you through your orgasm, causing it to wash over you again and again until you were a keening mess in his broad, calloused hands. 

When you’d just started to come down, his persist thrusts into you as he held you up at that perfect angle summoned another tsunami to rise within you. 

“Oh my gods,” you moaned, scratching long, red lines down the tattoo on his back. “You’re making me come again, oh my _gods_ —”

“Come for me, baby,” he grunted against your skin. “I want to feel you come on my cock. You’re so fucking beautiful, just for me—”

His words sent you careening over the edge and you screamed, shaking uncontrollably in his arms as your orgasm launched you into the astral plane. The tightness of your walls around him finally became too much and he came, a lion’s roar emerging from his throat. 

Once you’d both finally come down from your high, he slipped his cock out of you and tugged the condom that was full of his seed off his softening member. He tied a knot at the top and quickly unzipped the tent’s hood and tossed it into the garbage bag outside before scurrying back in, not wanting to let the heat out.

You were boneless against the mats, laid out and panting, trying to keep your eyes open. “You’re incredible,” you breathed, your core throbbing as if still trying to grip onto him. He came to lay down beside you, leaning on one elbow so that he could look at you properly.

He smoothed the hair away from your face and was quiet for a second.

“I love you,” he said, his fingertips grazing the side of your face. “With every fibre of my being. With all that I have, I love you.”

You felt tears stinging your vision as your smile spread wide across your face. “And I love you,” you told him pulling him into kiss him tenderly on the lips. He zipped open the sleeping bag and slipped inside, pulling you in with him. It was a tight fit, but you’d never felt more calm, more protected than in his arms.

You felt his lips press against your forehead as your eyes started to flutter shut. You fell asleep against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat mixing with the drumming of raindrops acting as your lullaby, a song you hoped to carry with you for the rest of your days.


End file.
